


Glad

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [4]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He was out of it, out of his mind. Too much to drink, maybe? Too much too fast, too high? Too drunk, he didn’t know. He didn’t fucking know.





	Glad

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is a result of two prompts sent in by anonymous folks: i can’t remember the last time i did this with someone. ❞ and “could we cuddle, like, platonically?”

He was out of it, out of his mind. Too much to drink, maybe? Too much too fast, too high? Too drunk, he didn’t know. He didn’t fucking know. 

He didn’t know how the fuck he even made it to your apartment, didn’t know how he had stumbled into your arms – but he did. He did and he was there, and you were holding him and he was out of it. 

It was late, too dark outside to tell what time it was. The lights from the skyscrapers were all lit up in the distance, but even they had a hard time cutting through the fog that draped over the fuckin’ city. The only thing that cut through the fog was you, your small hands on his back holding him down, an anchor.

The two of yous were on the couch, tucked up against one another, trying to stop the other from shaking. Pale didn’t know when he had gotten the fuckin’ shakes, he felt like he had had them forever. He couldn’t tell if he was the one makin’ you shiver or if it was something else. 

“I can’t remember the last time I did this with someone, you know?” He said, not really knowing what he was talkin’ about. 

He didn’t know if he meant laying with you on the couch, letting himself be wrapped up in your arms, letting himself be with you, feel this much for you. He didn’t know if he was talkin’ about anything real at all, too out of it. The room spun, he shut his eyes. 

“I must be pretty special then.” You said, and he nodded so fast his vision blurred. 

“You’re damn right you are. You are special.” He grabbed your jaw, kissed you, more of a hard press of his lips to yours, tongue too big for his mouth suddenly. “You know i was watchin’ a movie the other day? I never watch movies, they’re too fucking depressin’ but one jackass looked at another jackass and went, ‘could we cuddle, like, platonically?’ I had to turn the fuckin’ movie off – who talks like that? No one, no one fucking talks like that.” 

He went on and on, not knowing, did you know?

Maybe he’d black out, maybe he’d let himself close his eyes and trust you enough that he’d still be in your fucking arms when he woke back up. Maybe you wouldn’t leave him like everyone else had ever done, maybe you’d stay with him through the night. That’d be better than him, be nicer than him. 

How many times had he left you to wake up alone?

“I’mmgonna fuck you tomorrow.” He decided, slurring his words.

“Okay.” You smiled at him, pet his hair back, pressed his face to your throat where his nose wouldn’t jab you, and held him. 

He didn’t know how he had gotten to you, but he was so fucking glad that he did, glad that you were patient and kind and fucking warm, shivering but warm. 

He was glad, he didn’t know what for, but he was glad. 


End file.
